I Carry Your Heart With Me
I Carry Your Heart With Me is the fourth episode of the seventh season of and the one hundred and thirty-seventh episode of the series overall. Summary HEAVEN & HELL BALL — Just as Damon thinks he’s gained the upper hand in his fight against Lily, an unexpected turn of events leaves him scrambling for a plan B. Elsewhere, when the fallout of Damon’s actions gains the unwanted attention of Mary Louise and Nora, Stefan and Caroline are forced to spend the night distracting the girls at Whitmore College’s Heaven & Hell ball. Finally, after suspecting that she’s up to something, Enzo sets off on a mission to find out what Valerie is hiding, while a plan set by Alaric and Bonnie leaves their worlds turned upside down. Matt also appears. Plot Cast Main Cast *Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore *Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore *Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett *Candice King as Caroline Forbes *Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan *Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman *Michael Malarkey as Enzo Special Recurring Guest Star *Annie Wersching as Lily Salvatore Recurring Cast *Elizabeth Blackmore as Valerie Tulle *Jodi Lyn O'Keefe as Jo Laughlin/Florence *Scarlett Byrne as Nora *Teressa Liane as Mary Louise *Tim Kang as Oscar/Unknown Co-Starring *Alan Wells as Med Tech *Tierney Mumford as Lizzie *Lily Rose Mumford as Josie *Pamela Ricardo as Bartender *Randy Havens as Tour Guide Uncredited *Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood Trivia *Stefan reveals that it has been 4 months since the events of I'm Thinking Of You All The While. *Bonnie resurrects two unknown characters by placing them both in Oscar and Jo's corpses with the help of the Phoenix Stone. They are also the first supernatural characters brought back to life since the Other Side ceased to exist at the end of Season 5. *The 2016 flash forward shows Alaric and Jo's twins. *The Phoenix Stone is Native American in origin according to Bonnie as she's telling Caroline it's a little sketchy as she plans on talking Alaric out of bringing back Jo with it. *The shown side effect of the Phoenix Stone on bringing back a vampire, Oscar, is a ravenous thirst for blood and even attacking those you would consider family or friend as evidenced when Oscar went after Lily as she tried talking him down after he just killed bus full of people. *It's revealed that Oscar has Ripper-like tendecies when he feeds but isn't one himself like Lily or her son Stefan. *Nora siphons the magic cast by Valerie from Caroline. *At first, both Nora and Mary Louise refuse to help siphon Valerie's spell on Caroline, stating how if Valerie finds out she'll do something much worse. *Damon, after getting Elena's body back at the ruins of the old Salvatore estate, begins writing in a journal for Elena. In his first entry it says that it'll surprise her when she wakes up. Just like his sleeping girlfriend, Damon writes that he doesn't know who he is without her, just as she wrote about Damon. He is also saying goodbye to her until she wakes. *Tyler takes possession of Elena's casket, which eventually ends up in 2016 Brooklyn, at Damon's request to remove it from Mystic Falls to both to keep her safe but keep himself out of danger protecting her. This after talking with Lily. Continuity *Beau is mentioned, he was last seen in Never Let Me Go. *Matt Donovan and Enzo were last seen in Never Let Me Go'' aswell.'' *The "Heaven & Hell Ball" is the third dance that Caroline has attended at Whitmore College. The first being the "Historical Ball" in Monster's Ball and the second being the "Bitter Ball" in Total Eclipse of the Heart both in Season 5. *Damon mentioned the time he waited for Katherine, saying there was a bottle of wine he wanted to open for her, but he didn't, and the bottle kept aging on the shelf. *The tour guide mentioned Grove Hill, which is a place Isobel grew up in. *Damon referred to Lily as "Mommy Dearest", which is a title of a future episode. Locations *Dallas, Texas **Alaric's apartment (flashforward) *McKinley, Virginia **Whitmore Hospital **Whitmore College ***Common Dorm Room ***Caroline and Bonnie's Dorm Room **Alaric's apartment *Mystic Falls, Virginia **Salvatore Boarding House **Mystic Falls Cemetery **Mystic Grill **Salvatore Estate ruins Body Count *The Girl who brought a note from Nora and Mary Louise — stabbed in the neck with a pen (compelled); killed by Nora and Mary Louise *Bartender — heart extraction; killed by Mary Louise *The Man who rode into Mystic Falls — blood loss; killed by Unknown (in Oscar's body) *Tour Guide and ten tourists, Anna, Lily Wynn, Tori Loren, Kinsey Dziwura — blood loss; killed by Unknown (in Oscar's body) Behind the Scenes *Filming began on August 23, 2015. *Julie Plec says this episode is the show's Halloween episode. *This episode had about 1.24 million viewers in the USA. *Welcome back, Jodi Lyn O’Keefe! Sort of. I can’t say that spending 11 hours lying dead on a morgue table is the best way to spend the day, but it sure was nice to have her around again. Last season, I accidentally told Jodi of her pending demise as though she already knew it was happening. She didn’t. That was awkward. Jodi is the queen of Bananagrams, and has repeatedly kicked my ass in my own home. Her death had nothing to do with her Bananagrams skills, I swear. *This episode cements my love for Enzo’s new hair. Michael Malarkey has a bit of a punk-rock history and last season someone thought it would be fun to play with a faux-hawk for Enzo’s character. I wasn’t a fan. A clever blogger, likely Price Peterson, called it the Sonic the Hedgehog ‘do and I could never look at it the same again. In season 2, Tyler Lockwood showed up in a faux-hawk once his werewolf curse was triggered — because, you know, once you let your wolf out you should absolutely change your hairstyle right away — and Kevin Williamson nearly lost his mind. This was nothing compared to the meltdown I had had earlier in the season when Caroline Forbes, less than 12 hours after having been turned into a vampire, inexplicably started wearing thick black bad-girl eyeliner. It’s the little things that will drive you crazy in this job. *In his diary entry to Elena, Damon’s perspective on wine was inspired by a conversation that Ian Somerhalder had with Caroline Dries over Damon’s hobbies. Having consumed wine with Ian, I can attest to his eye for quality. Cultural References *The title of this episode refers to the famous poem I carry your heart with me (I carry it in my heart), written by the poet E.E. Cummings in 1952. *'' '' is a 1984 American supernatural horror comedy/ Quotes |-|Promo= :Damon: "You gotta be kidding me." :Matt: "Pack it up and get out." :Professor: "There's no real danger here." :Professor: "Any questions before the final stop on our tour?" :College Student: "When does this get scary?" |-|Extended Promo= :Damon: "You gotta be kidding me." :Damon: "We need to get rid of this body." :Stefan: "No. No. No. You need to get rid of this body." :Mary Louise: "Where's Oscar?" :Damon: "You just missed him!" :Matt: "Pack it up and get out." :Professor: "There's no real danger here." :Damon (to Bonnie and Alaric): "We gotta bring this guy back to life." :Professor: "Any questions before the final stop on our tour?" :College Student: "When does this get scary?" |-|Webclip= :Caroline: "Mmm hmmm..." :Bonnie: "I didn't want to wake you." :Caroline: "Well, I would lose more sleep if you just snuck out without saying hi!" :Bonnie: "Hi!" :Caroline: "Hmmm...I missed this!" :Bonnie: "Am I gonna catch fire?" :Caroline: "No! I just can't touch vampires. Valerie basically turned my skin into vervain." :Bonnie: "I'll work on unraveling the spell when I -" :Caroline: "Stop! We have so much to catch up on. Let's just go shopping for Halloween costumes and we can worry about magic later." :Bonnie: "Kind of worrying about magic already. Alaric think we can reunite Jo's spirit with her body, but he's in some sketchy need of American resurrection stone. My job is to crush his dreams in the most gentle way possible." :Caroline: "Wow! Okay...you don't think it'll even work?" :Bonnie: "I think it should. The Other Side is gone, there's no more Gemini Prison world, which means Jo's spirit...is probably in peace." :Caroline: "Our lives are weird." :Bonnie: "Tell me about it." |-|Inside Episode= :Valerie: "Have you done your duty to the family and found Julian yet?" :Oscar: "I found him months ago." :Valerie: "But Julian is the devil. I can't let Lily bring him back." :Damon: "Mother. Tell me you have Elena." :Lily: "Let me speak to Oscar." :Damon: "No can do. Not until I wake him up from his little vervain nap." :Mary Louise: "Where's Oscar?" :Damon: "You just missed him!" :Mary Louise (to Nora): "Come Nora." :Stefan (to Caroline): "I have come up with the genius plan to keep them occupied while Damon sorts out his Oscar problem." :Nora: "What's this?" :Caroline: "Just some silly Heaven and Hell Ball." :Nora: "We're going!" :Damon (to Bonnie and Alaric): "We gotta bring this guy back to life. Now." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries 7x04 Promo "I Carry Your Heart With Me" (HD) The Vampire Diaries 7x04 Extended Promo "I Carry Your Heart With Me" (HD) The Vampire Diaries 7x04 Webclip 1 - I Carry Your Heart With Me HD The Vampire Diaries Inside Carry Your Heart with Me Rehash Episode Two The CW Pictures |-|Promotional= TVD704_Nora.jpg TVD704_Mary_Louise.jpg TVD704_Damon.jpg TVD704_Stefan.jpg TVD704_Stefan_Caroline.jpg TVD704_Stefan_Mary_Louise.jpg TVD704_Nora_Mary_Louise.jpg TVD704_Nora_Mary_Louise_2.jpg TVD704_Nora_Mary_Louise_3.jpg |-|Screencaps= 7X04-1-Alaric.jpg 7X04-2.jpg 7X04-3-Alaric.jpg 7X04-4-Alaric.jpg 7X04-5-Damon.jpg 7X04-6-Alaric.jpg 7X04-7-Alaric.jpg 7X04-8-Alaric.jpg 7X04-9-Damon.jpg 7X04-10-Lily.jpg 7X04-11-Damon.jpg 7X04-12-Lily.jpg 7X04-13-Oscar.jpg 7X04-14-Bonnie.jpg 7X04-15-Caroline.jpg 7X04-16-CarolineBonnie.jpg 7X04-17-CarolineBonnie.jpg 7X04-18-CarolineBonnie.jpg 7X04-19-Damon.jpg 7X04-20-Stefan.jpg 7X04-21-Damon.jpg 7X04-22-Stefan.jpg 7X04-23-Damon.jpg 7X04-24-Enzo.jpg 7X04-25-Valerie.jpg 7X04-26-Lily.jpg 7X04-27-Valerie.jpg 7X04-28-Lily.jpg 7X04-29-NoraMary.jpg 7X04-30-DamonStefanOscar.jpg 7X04-31-Nora.jpg 7X04-32-Mary.jpg 7X04-33-DamonStefan.jpg 7X04-34-Matt.jpg 7X04-35-MattEnzo.jpg 7X04-36-Enzo.jpg 7X04-37-MattEnzo.jpg 7X04-38-Matt.jpg 7X04-39-StefanCaroline.jpg 7X04-40-Croline.jpg 7X04-41-MaryNora.jpg 7X04-42-Mary.jpg 7X04-43-Caroline.jpg 7X04-44-Stefan.jpg 7X04-45-Nora.jpg 7X04-46-Mary.jpg 7X04-47-Caroline.jpg 7X04-48-Nora.jpg 7X04-49-Alaric.jpg 7X04-50-Jo.jpg 7X04-51-Bonnie.jpg 7X04-52-AlaricBonnie.jpg 7X04-53-DamonOscar.jpg 7X04-54-CarolineStefan.jpg 7X04-55-Stefan.jpg 7X04-56-Caroline.jpg 7X04-57-MaryNora.jpg 7X04-58-MaryNora.jpg 7X04-59-Oscar.jpg 7X04-60-Alaric.jpg 7X04-61-Bonnie.jpg 7X04-62-Stefan.jpg 7X04-63-Damon.jpg 7X04-64-Valerie.jpg 7X04-65-Enzo.jpg 7X04-66-Valerie.jpg 7X04-67-Enzo.jpg 7X04-68-Valerie.jpg 7X04-69-MaryNora.jpg 7X04-70-Caroline.jpg 7X04-71-Stefan.jpg 7X04-72-Mary.jpg 7X04-73-Nora.jpg 7X04-74-Bonnie.jpg 7X04-75-Damon.jpg 7X04-76-Oscar.jpg 7X04-77-Damon.jpg 7X04-78-Bonnie.jpg 7X04-79-Oscar.jpg 7X04-80-Bonnie.jpg 7X04-81-AlaricDamon.jpg 7X04-82-Bonnie.jpg 7X04-83-DamonAlaric.jpg 7X04-84-Lily.jpg 7X04-85-Enzo.jpg 7X04-86-Lily.jpg 7X04-87-Enzo.jpg 7X04-88-Lily.jpg 7X04-89-Mary.jpg 7X04-90-Stefan.jpg 7X04-91-StefanMary.jpg 7X04-92-Oscar.jpg 7X04-93-Damon.jpg 7X04-94-Matt.jpg 7X04-95-Damon.jpg 7X04-96-Matt.jpg 7X04-97-Damon.jpg 7X04-98-Matt.jpg 7X04-99-Nora.jpg 7X04-100-StefanMary.jpg 7X04-101-CarolineNora.jpg 7X04-102-StefanCaroline.jpg 7X04-103-StefanCaroline.jpg 7X04-104-Oscar.jpg 7X04-105-Lily.jpg 7X04-106-Damon.jpg 7X04-107-Lily.jpg 7X04-108-Damon.jpg 7X04-109-MaryNora.jpg 7X04-110-MaryNora.jpg 7X04-111-MaryNora.jpg 7X04-112-StefanCaroline.jpg 7X04-113-StefanCaroline.jpg 7X04-114-Valerie.jpg 7X04-115-Matt.jpg 7X04-116-Enzo.jpg 7X04-117-Matt.jpg 7X04-118-EnzoValerie.jpg 7X04-118-Damon.jpg 7X04-119-Lily.jpg 7X04-119-Damon.jpg 7X04-120-StefanCaroline.jpg 7X04-120-Damon.jpg 7X04-121-DamonTyler.jpg 7X04-122-AlaricBonnie.jpg 7X04-122-Damon.jpg 7X04-123-Jo.jpg |-|Behind the Scenes= 2016-03-02_Matthew_DAmbrosio_Instagram.jpg|Matthew D'Ambrosio 2016-03-03_Kat_Graham_Instagram.jpg|©Kat Graham 127104-2286c-91150722-m750x740-u77255.jpg|Tierney Mumford, Lily Rose Mumford, Ian Somerhalder, Matthew Davis 2015-10-30_Colin_Heath_Instagram.jpg|©Colin Duran 2015-10-30_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|©Annie Wersching 2015-10-29_20-56_Matt_Davis_Kat_Graham_Neil_Reynolds_Twitter.jpg|Matthew Davis, Kat Graham 2015-10-29_20-49_Neil_Reynolds_Twitter.jpg|©Neil Reynolds 2015-10-29_20-42_Neil_Reynolds_Twitter.jpg|©Neil Reynolds 2015-10-29_20-32_Neil_Reynolds_Twitter.jpg|©Neil Reynolds 2015-10-29_20-30_Tony_Griffin_Neil_Reynolds_Twitter.jpg|Tony Griffin 2015-10-29_20-27_Jeffry_Hunt_Neil_Reynolds_Twitter.jpg|Jeffrey Hunt 2015-10-29_20-26_Neil_Reynolds_Twitter.jpg|©Neil Reynolds 2015-10-29_20-16_Neil_Reynolds_Twitter.jpg|©Neil Reynolds 2015-10-29_20-12_Neil_Reynolds_Twitter.jpg|©Neil Reynolds 2015-10-28_Neil_Reynolds_Twitter.jpg|©Neil Reynolds 2015-08-24_Jeffrey_Hunt_Instagram.jpg|Paul Wesley, Jeffrey Hunt, Ian Somerhalder August 24, 2015 2015-08-22_Neil_Reynolds_Instagram.jpg|©Neil Reynolds August 22, 2015 2015-08-22_Jeffrey_Hunt_Instagram.jpg|Geoff Shotz August 22, 2015 2015-08-22_Annie_Wersching_Twitter.jpg|Annie Wersching August 22, 2015 2015-08-22_Annie_Wersching_Twitter_Ian_Somerhalder.jpg|Annie Wersching, Ian Somerhalder August 22, 2015 2015-08-22_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|©Annie Wersching August 22, 2015 2015-08-22_Annie_Wersching_Instagram_Jeffrey_Hunt.jpg|Annie Wersching, Jeffrey_Hunt August 22, 2015 2015-08-21_Nei_Reynolds_Instagram.jpg|©Neil Reynolds August 21, 2015 2015-08-21_Jeffrey_Hunt_Instagram.jpg|Geoff Shotz August 21, 2015 2015-08-20_Patrick_Hanson_Trevor_Stott_Instagram.jpg|Patrick Hanson August 20, 2015 2015-08-20_Ian_Somerhalder_Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder August 20, 2015 2015-08-19_Jeffrey_Hunt_Instagram.jpg|Jeffrey Hunt, Ian Somerhalder August 19, 2015 2015-08-19_Geoff_Shotz_Trevor_Stott_Instagram.jpg|Geoff Shotz August 20, 2015 2015-08-18_Annie_Wersching_Twitter.png|Paul Wesley, Annie Wersching August 18, 2015 2015-08-17_Michael_Malarkey_Instagram.jpg|©Michael Malarkey August 17, 2015 2015-08-17_Jeffrey_Hunt_Instagram.jpg|©Jeffrey_Hunt August 17, 2015 2015-08-14_Michael_Malarkey_Instagram.jpg|Michael Malarkey, Zach Roerig August 14, 2015 2015-08-14_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|©Annie Wersching August 14, 2015 2015-08-13_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|©Annie Wersching August 13, 2015 2015-08-11_Neil_Reynolds_Instagram.jpg|©Neil Reynolds August 11, 2015 2015-08-07_Jeffrey_Hunt_Instagram.jpg|©Jeffrey Hunt August 7, 2015 2015-08-05_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|Annie Wersching, Candice Accola August 5, 2015 References See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Episodes featuring all main characters Category:Flashforward episodes Category:Holiday episodes Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Seven